The Hunger Games: Twilight Edition
by ISwearInItalian
Summary: AU 69th Hunger Games- Twilight Characters in the Hunger Games world. Who will be the victor and who will defy the capital? / Work in Progress /
1. District One

Author's Note: This just happened. Whut. I'm a roleplayer and there's this site I'm on called TwiSagaOnline. I love these fuckers and they love Hunger Games. This is dedicated to them and their characters. P.S. Thanks to my Marius for being my beta through this thing. ^_^

* * *

"I volunteer." Corin's voice carried strongly over the crowd of people gathered around a large stage set in District 1. This was it. This was her moment. She had been training her entire life for this, becoming faster and stronger, cunning and ruthless. She could feel her mother's eyes on her; Sulpicia's disappointment was obvious, and she had tried with everything she had to persuade her daughter to step back and let someone else volunteer. But Corin had pushed her away. She knew her mother thought she wasn't good enough, despite her powers. But Corin was ready to bring pride to her district, ready to win, and she wasn't going to let anyone hold her back. Not even her family.

Slowly, Corin took a breath and moved to take her place on the platform, head held high amidst the roaring applause that surrounded her. _They love me already_, she thought smugly, and made a point to let her darkened, curled bounce as she walked through the parting crowd.

She took her spot next to the mayor, who likewise stood confidently while he moved on to the boys. It wasn't long before one stepped forward, Santiago Insardia, and the crowd applauded wildly. It wasn't supposed to be him; at training it was obvious that the next tribute should have been his brother, Felix. But Felix had backed out persistently, opting to stay home instead with his family.

Santiago took his spot beside her, looking as confident as ever, with a smile on his face. The crowd's applause grew as both tributes raised their arms triumphantly. _We'll win this... I'll win this. _The announcer said some parting words before Corin and Santiago were directed behind them and into the large town center, its great white pillars at the doors magnificent as ever.

The moment they were inside and free from the public's eyes, they were placed in a room together to wait for their families to see them before they were carted of somewhere in the city exclusive to those participating in the games. Corin moved quickly, turning and shoving Santiago against a wall and holding him there with a forearm pressing hard against his throat.

She snarled, "Don't you dare even think about using your little tricks on me. I'm not wired that way."

Santiago's brow raised. Sure, he knew he was percieved as a ladies man but he didn't think about Corin that way. Not the way she would expect, anyways.

"I should say the same to you," he breathed out calmly.

Santiago regained his composure and knocked Corin's arm to the side. straightening up again and taking a deep breath in. He was expecting some hatred from her the minute his name was called, but not so soon.

"Don't let this start off shitty, Corin. We may need each other sooner than you think." He nodded before turning and made his way across the room to the table they were to speak with their families at.

Corin did the opposite; she paced back and forth for a while, thinking of everything she wished to tell those who came to see her. And for them to tell those who did not. Reluctantly, once her feet began to ache she followed Santiago's lead and sat down at a table, waiting.

To her surprise, her mother was the first to come in the room, and she looked as though she was fighting with herself to keep a straight face. Corin's first thought was to speaking something comforting, reassuring, use her gift... But she decided against it; Suplicia would know what she was up to and would _not_ approve. Instead, she stood and crossed the room in a few strides. Corin wrapped her arms around her, holding her to her person tightly. "It's going to be fine. Really." She reassured her, confidently.

Sulpicia pulled away to look her daughter in the face, at her brown eyes that were the opposite of her own azure shade. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm going to win this. You know I can; I've been training all my life."

Sulpicia struggled with finding words before deciding it would be best to just agree. "Just try and keep your head, okay? You don't need to lose a single strand of hair." As an afterthought, she added, "But maybe you can make some of the others lose theirs... Their head." The door to the room started to open, and Sulpicia quickly whispered "I love you." She kissed Corin on her forehead, and held her close again. They both turned to see who had entered, expecting peacekeepers to escort Sulpicia out, but instead found Aro standing in the doorway.

He crossed the room and was embracing them both in a hug. He pulled back just enough to look at his daughter. "Cor, I believe in you; we believe in you. Just remember everything you learned and we taught you and I know you'll make us proud." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile too.

"I will. I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Santiago waited for fourty-five minutes after Corin's parents were taken out of the room and yet to have a visitor. He had expected it, to be honest. Everybody in his family was rooting for Felix to be reaped; he knew his brother would be bitter and not come but he hadn't expected his sister, Heidi, not to come. After all, she was Corin's best friend. And, like, his _sister._ His parents didn't care about him as much as the others so it wasn't like he expected them to be here either.

Two peacekeepers trot into the room and motions for them to come along. _So much for a final goodbye. _He waited until Corin had stood before following her past the double-doors, into the part of the building he had never seen before.

"Che Dio ci aiuti..."


	2. District Two

She had been up for hours. The reaping wasn't even for another hour, but she had _so _many things to attend to beforehand. Firstly, her friend Jamie had "asked" her to do a few things before the reaping. Some, which included: picking up her dress, collecting her many accessories, and much, much more. Gemma felt a bit like Cinderella, but she didn't mind. Jamie had promised the use of one of her dresses from a ball last fall.

It wasn't something that was publically known, but her family wasn't as wealthy as the other families in District Two. It was almost impossible for Gemma to keep up with the latest fashion trends, but somehow she managed to… barely. With friends such as Jamie, how could she not?

Now, her tasks were settled for the time being. She was going through her drawers in search for the perfect items to compliment her borrowed dress. The grape and onyx silk required the perfect, well, _everything._

The previous night she had been up late fixing her hair – her normally golden, wavy locks now were fashioned pin-straight and possessed a slight lavender hue.

The reaping in District Two wasn't like the other districts, with the exception of One and Three… possibly Four; it was a cause for celebration. It was what the youth of her age and younger had trained their entire lives for. Most, if not all, of the children who were to be picked from were all willing to participate in the games. But not Gemma.

Her father was all alone, with her mother more-or-less addicted to some substance she never would touch. He supported them alone, after her mother's fashion business went belly up. Gemma rarely saw her parents anymore.

Gemma smoothed the front of her dress over her frame and took in a quiet, but deep breath. She knew she was nothing special, but today she felt different. She felt beautiful and enticing. She was dressed more eloquently and decorously than she had in a long time and she was actually excited for the festivities to begin.

_It's too dark today, _she thought, looking out of the shimmering glass window. _It better not ruin the square's party._

Her fingers fiddled with a strand of her lightly dyed hair for a moment before she sighed and moved away from the window. She grabbed her dark cloak from the peg beside the door and wrapped it across her bare shoulders. She was as ready as she would ever be.

"Now, for the boys!" said their escort as he made his way to the large glass bowl containing all the names of the boys from ages 12-18 in District Two. Snatching up the slip, he peered out over the crowd. He smiled at the looks of terror and excitement that were mirrored back at him. Unfolding the slip, he said in a clear, but booming tone.

"Demetri Nicolas!"

He woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat.

"It was just a nightmare… just a nightmare…" he whispered to himself.

He pushed himself up and looked over the room. Pictures of memories plaster the walls, which reassure him that he was home, in his room. _Not_ in the clutches of The Capitol.

Demetri's mom poked her head through the door with a worried look etched on her face.

"Dem? You okay? I thought I heard you scream."

As an only child, she was very protective over him, especially on Reaping Day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all. I dreamt that I was reaped."

He hung his head, looking at the floral pattern bed sheets. Demetri's mother made her way to the end of his bed, sat down and patted his legs.

"Don't worry. It's your last year, and they've not picked you. I highly doubt they'll pick you now. One more day, and you're free. Now, come on. We've got to get you ready before the Reaping begins."

Once he had been cleaned, prepped, and was donning a suit that very nearly matched his bed sheets, he parents in the drawing room of their home.

"My, my, my. Don't you look handsome!"

Demetri could see his mother's bright pink smile from across the room.

"Come on, it's time."

They made their way into the square and he checked in. He stood with the boys in the roped off area in front of the tall Justice Building. He looked around at the scared faces of the small twelve year olds and felt a pang of sorrow for them. He could remember his first time at a reaping, when he was their age. He was just as scared as them. Demetri's eyes moved towards the mayor, their escort, and mentors who were talking idly on the stage. After a while, their escort, Verity King, stood up and made his way to the microphone in the middle of the stage.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, everyone. And may the odds be ever in _your_ favor. Now, before we begin, we have something to show you all. And it comes all the way from The Capitol!"

He had seen this film 6 times and didn't really want to see it again. Demetri let his mind wander until he was snapped back into reality when the anthem finally ended and Verity's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Now! It's time to pick one young man and woman, for the honor of representing district two in the 69th Annual Hunger Games!"

_It was time, _he thought. _Just one last reaping, and I'm done. Done with the Hunger Games._

"As usual, ladies first! " _Swish, swish_ went his boots across the stage. Once he had fished out the pristine white slip, he scurried back to the microphone.

"Gemma Borgia!"

He peered around trying to find her, but couldn't. Before he knew it, a slight girl, who looked about 17 was standing on stage. "Do we have any volunteers?" He prayed that someone would volunteer for the girl. Save her. He snapped his head around but none came forward.

"Congratulations," the escort said.

The girl, Gemma, looked like she was about to faint. The blood drained from her face. She said nothing.

"Alright! Time for the boys!" This was it. Demetri could feel his palms and forehead starting to sweat. Once he fished out the paper slip holding the boy's name, he looked out over the crowd with a smile. Just like in his dream. Then he said it, what he had hoped in a million years wouldn't happen. What couldn't happen.

"Demetri Nicolas!"

_I'm dreaming; I have to be._

"Where are you? Come on, we haven't got all day!"

He blinked, looking around. Peacekeepers formed around him and led him to the stage.

"There we have it. Our tributes!"

He looked beside of him to see the girl looking back at him with the same stunned, scared

"And may the odds be ever in your favor."


End file.
